


To Love The Devil

by Love2Write2626



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Detective, Devil, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Romance, Solving crimes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: What if the real reason for Lucifer coming back to earth wasn't just to party... what if Lucifer had met someone on one of his visits. What if this woman changed his life, and helped him feel things that he didn't know he could.This story follows the events of the show for the most part.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer's P.O.V

"Lucifer, you're seriously going back to earth again?" Maze asked me

"Yes, Maze I am. How many times are you going to ask me that question?" I asked looking at her

"What is so amazing, about Earth anyway?"

"I just like it ok" I said, she rolled her eyes.

"Will you take me with you?" I smiled

"Next time Maze, I promise and you know I don't break promises" she gave me a slight smile before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I landed on the same beach I always do, its really beautiful here. I really do enjoy earth, I mean its better than Hell that's for sure, but I didn't tell Maze is there is a real reason that I have gone back and forth between hell and earth so much. I met a woman, and I fell for her. Not that I could tell anyone that. I'm the king of Hell. The King of Hell does not fall in love.... or at least he's not supposed to.

Her Name is Ashley Williams, she's 26 years old and is a teacher. She loves kids, and being a teacher was her dream job. When I met her for the first time she was 21 and still in college. I sadly wasn't able to be there when she graduated but when I did get back we had a grand celebration because I was...am so proud of her.

She's not like the women I originally came to earth to be with. She's Smart, Beautiful, Funny, and all together an amazing person inside and out. She does know I am the Devil, I had no choice but to tell her, because she was upset I kept leaving. She was convinced I was cheating on her. She handled it kind of well, I mean obviously she was a bit shocked and asked for some time to deal with it, which I gladly gave her.. the next time I came to earth she had a lot of time to process, and had accepted me for who I am.

I made my way to her apartment, I used the key that she left hidden for me to go inside. I smiled, this feels like home and it will fell even better when she gets her too. I decide to take a quick shower, so I look presentable when she arrives home. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley's P.O.V

I am so happy to be homegoing home, it was a long day. I'm even happier that tomorrow is Friday which means the weekend is right around the corner and I have my alone time... I would prefer if Lucifer was here, but I know he cant be here all the time. 

After being stuck In traffic for an hour, I make it to my apartment building. I walk quickly to my apartment, and quickly enter. I Walk into the kitchen putting my stuff down and then walked to my bedroom sliding my shoes off. As I enter my room I see Lucifer's jacket sitting on the bed, and my heart starts to race.

"Lucifer?" I yelled, not even two seconds later the bathroom door opens, and he is standing there in nothing but a towel looking as gorgeous as ever "You're here" I said walking over to him

"Of course I am, I promised I wouldn't miss your birthday, and I am a man of my word" I threw myself into his arms, and he held me tightly 

"I missed you so much" I said crying

"Baby don't cry I'm here" he said running his hands up and down my back

"When did you get back? Please don't tell me you've been waiting for me all day?"

"No, Darling I just got here about an hour ago" I smiled 

"How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying until my brother comes here to take me back to hell, I don't actually know how long it will be. Last time I only had a day here before he showed up"

"I'll take whatever time I can get with you" I mumbled into his chest, I looked up at him "Please kiss me" he smirked and I felt my knees go weak, and if he hadn't been holding on to me I probably would have fallen. He leaned down and kissed me lightly at first, but I quickly became very heated. He broke the kiss, so I could breath but he continued to kiss his way down my neck. "Lucifer" I moaned out

"I love when you say my name like that" he mumbled into my ear and I got goosebumps. His hands slid down to my ass and he gave it a light squeeze. "Get on the bed" he mumbled, I let him lead me back, I was so lost in his touches I forgot that I wasn't wearing anything close to sexy underneath my outfit.

"Wait" I said pushing him off

"Did I hurt you?" he asked panicked

"No, I just.. give me a second" I went to the drawer grabbed some new Lingerie that I had purchased with him in mind and ran to the bathroom. I stripped out of my outfit and put on the Lingerie as fast as I could, quickly brushed my hair. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, before walking out. Lucifer's smile, turned into a look of shock "Do you not like it?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Oh, baby come here" I walked over to him, as soon as I was close enough he put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him, he nuzzled his face into my stomach. His stubble Tickling me making me giggle. "You look so fucking gorgeous" he said leaving light kisses on my stomach. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble of changing these are not going to stay on very long"

"Yes I did, I wasn't wearing anything sexy underneath my outfit"

"It wouldn't have mattered to me what you were wearing underneath baby, you are always sexy to me" he said. His kisses started going lower, when he reached my panties he looked up at me with a smirk, before ripping them off "See, these are already gone"

"Lucifer, I just bought those" I said, he didn't respond instead he kept kissing me, he got off the bed so he was kneeling on the floor and he started kissing my inner thighs "Lucifer" I moaned 

"What do you want my love?" he asked

"You know what I want."

"How could I possibly know what you want?"

"You could always do your mojo eye thing on me" he abruptly stopped

"No, never. I will never do that to you, I refuse to invade your privacy like that" I smiled

"I appreciate that, but I want you to." he stood up, and looked me in the eyes

"Are you sure" I smiled "Ok then, Darling what is it you desire?"

"I...I want you to make me cum so hard I forget my own name" he smirked 

"Oh, darling your wish is my command" he said before throwing me onto the bed and having his wicked way with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am laying on his chest we are both wrapped in the sheets, and he is running his fingers up and down my spine. 

"So tell me darling did I give you everything you desired?"

"Mmm.. that and so much more" He kissed the side of my head "But you always fulfill my needs" we sat in silence for a few minutes

"Lucifer, can I ask you something?"

"Darling, you know you can ask me anything"

"I... I just I'm worried I will ruin the moment"

"Baby, you can ask me anything you want. I have no secrets from you, I promise you will not ruin our moment" I smiled

"I've wanted to ask you this for years now, but I keep chickening out" he just stared at me "What's hell like?" he chuckled

"Baby, why would you be so scared to ask me that?"

"I mean you always tell me how much you hate it, so I was always worried it would upset you"

"Well, to answer your question. It's well I guess a good way to put it is boring. It's always dark, and cold, It's not burning hot down there like everyone has always believed" he sighed "I hate it down there it's depressing, there is no happiness. Only torture, that place makes me feel like a monster" I saw a few tears in his eyes "I don't want to be a monster"

"Oh, Lucifer" I said hugging him tighter "You're not a monster, you are an amazing man. You are not Evil you punish evil. I don't want you to ever think you are a monster, because you're not. I will not allow you to think of yourself that way, I will spend the rest of my life showing you how amazing you are." He smiled 

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too Lucifer"

"Are you tired my love" 

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep"

"Why not?" he asked

"I'm scared, I'll wake up and you'll be gone"

"I would never leave without saying goodbye" 

"Close your eyes and get some sleep"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

When I woke up I reached over and Ashley wasn't there. I jumped up, I pulled on my boxers and walked out of the room to find her. I saw her watching TV and eating something

"Baby it's so early" I mumbled sitting next to her

"I know but I never ate last night, so when I got up and saw the time I figured it would be best just to stay up."

"Why didn't you wake me" I asked

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to" 

"What are you eating?

"Some left over pasta, you want some?" I opened my mouth and she put some pasta in my mouth

"Mmm, delicious. I'm still tired" I mumbled. She reached over to the table and put the bowl down.

"Lay down" she said patting her lap, I smirked and laid my head down. Her hands went to my head and she started running her fingers through my hair

"Mmm that feels nice"

"Close your eyes" she whispered. She continued scratching my head for a while, I refused to fall asleep. A while later, she whispered "Lucifer, baby I need to get up and shower"

"No" I said snuggling deeper into her

"Lucifer, I can't be late to work" I sighed 

"Fine, but I want to shower with you"

"I'm sorry but you can't, I will be late for work if you do that"

"Aww come on"

"I promise you and I will take a shower together tonight"

"Alright" I sat up, and watched as she went to her room to shower. After a few minutes I decided I wanted to go back to sleep, In hell I don't get much sleep, because the way time moves there isn't any time slot for it.

I made my way to her room and stretched out on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

When I walked out of the bathroom, showered, hair and makeup done. I smiled when I saw Lucifer sound asleep on the bed. I walked into the closet and picked out my outfit, I put on some Jeans and one of the school shirts, since it's Friday we are allowed to dress more casual. I walked over to the bed, and ran my fingers through his hair

"Hey, baby I'm going to work" I leaned down and kissed him, but before I knew what was happening he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. "Lucifer, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like? I'm giving my beautiful girlfriend a goodbye kiss" After a few minutes of making out I pulled away.

"Lucifer seriously I'm going to be late" I said giggling before getting off. "So are you planning on staying in bed all day, Mr. Lazybones"

"No as a matter of fact I have a few errands to run"

"Oh, really? What are these errands?"

"It's a surprise for our date night" I smiled 

"Lucifer you don't have to do anything special, I'm happy just being with you"

"I know my love, but I want to" I smiled 

"Ok, I'll be home around 4" I said 

"I love you Ashley"

"Love you too" I said before leaving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

At 1:30 I returned home, everything set up for our date tonight. I sat on the couch, I turned on the tv trying to find something a tad interesting, I finally settled on something, and went to the kitchen quickly to pour myself some Whisky that Ashley always keeps here for me. As I started to pour it, Time slowed and I groaned

"Brother it's time to go back"

"I can't go back yet brother I have plans tonight, that I will not miss"

"Let me guess, you are planning on spending the night with your little play thing" I turned around full of anger

"Watch how you speak about her, she is not a plaything she is my Girlfriend, who I love very much"

"Oh, come on Luci you really expect me to buy that story. You're the Devil you can't fall in love"

"Why can't I? I have feelings brother. She means the world to me. I love her, and she loves me"

"Luci, she can't love the Devil, I mean you know how terrified she would be if she knew?" he said laughing 

"She knows, she has seen my face. she accepts me for me" Amenadiel looked shocked 

"She has seen you face? Brother how could you be so stupid?"

"Because, I didn't have a choice. She was going to break up with me, because she thought the reason I kept leaving was because I was cheating on her. I wouldn't allow her to think that. I would and could never hurt her like that."

"Luci its time"

"Look she'll be home from work at 4 can't we just wait till tomorrow, Please brother" I was begging him

"You have an hour" I sighed 

"Ok, I'll call her" then he disappeared, I walked over to the fridge and found the number for the school, since Ashley didn't leave her phone on during work hours. I dialed the number, and listened to it ring for what felt like forever. The woman finally picked up

"Yes, I need to speak with Ashley Williams"

"Sorry sir she's teaching right now"

"This is her boyfriend, it's an emergency please"

"Ok, I'll transfer you" after a couple of rings I heard her beautiful voice 

"Hello?"

"Ashley, baby it's me"

"Lucifer is everything alright?" she whispered 

"No, my brother is here to take me back, I need to see you. He only gave me an hour"

"Already?"

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Alright let me get someone to cover my class, and I'll be there in a little while, I love you Lucifer"

"I love you too" I whispered 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, I heard the door unlock, and Ashley ran inside. She ran right into my arms holding me tight. 

"I'm so happy your still here" she whispered. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me lightly "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know" I said sadly, she surprised me by jumping up wrapping her legs around my waist

"Make love to me, one more time before you leave" She didn't have to tell me twice. I kissed her again and started walking us to the bedroom. At record speed I undressed us both. We both knew there wasn't much time for foreplay "It's ok Lucifer. I just need you inside of me, I need to feel you one more time" I pushed into her, and we both moaned. She wrapped her legs around me, her feet resting on my ass and she begged me to go harder

"Baby you feel so good" I moaned out

"Lucifer please, harder I need it rough I need to be able to feel you even when you're gone" It didn't take long for us to reach our climax

"Ashley, baby cum for me." with those words she came undone in front of me, looking so beautiful. I lost myself a few seconds later. I fell on top of her, snuggling my face into her neck. I quickly realize my weight was probably crushing her. I slipped out of her and I tried to roll off of her but she held me back

"No, not yet please." I need you to be close to me

"Sweetheart I don't want to crush you"

"But.." she looked so sad, so I rolled us over so she was laying on top of me, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she snuggled into me. There was no talking right now, right now was our time to be together. Our moment was ruined when the door swung open to reveal my brother. I grabbed the sheet and quickly covered Ashley. No one is ever going to see my girl naked, but me. She snuggled deeper into me hiding her face.

"Horrible timing brother"

"Um look there is a change of plans, I need to do something. So can I borrow some clothes? 

"I don't think I have anything here that will fit you, but you can look" I said he seared through some drawers, and found some stuff that just barely fit him, he looked ridiculous but I decided it would be best to keep my comments to myself. I looked down at his discarded clothing and reached for it

"Um, brother why are there holes in your dress?"

"It's a robe"

"My apologies... why are there holes in your dress" 

"look Luci, there is something I need to take care of. I'm not sure how long it will take. So I'll come and get you when I'm done"

"Oh, More time with my girl. No need to say anything else" I said. Amenadiel was gone, and Ashley sat up

"What just happened?" she asked

"I'm not sure darling, but time to get up" I got out of bed and pulled my pants on, Ashley started picking up her clothes as well getting redressed 

"What? No I want to stay here with you

"C'mon we are going to have that date earlier than I originally thought"

"No, I don't want to go anywhere I want to stay here with you"

"Oh, are you sure. I mean I had stuff planned and"

"Lucifer, why are you so nervous?"

"Well I was going to do something tonight, and... well fuck it" I reached into the pocket of the pants and pulled out the velvet square box. 

"Lucifer?" she asked I already saw tears in her eyes

"I know I'm supposed to get on one knee for this, but we have a very untraditional relationship so I figured I should do this untraditionally as well" I took a deep breath "Ashley, when I first came to earth, I wasn't looking for love. I mean I'm the Lord of Hell, I always believed I was incapable of love. You changed that, you showed me that I am capable and that I am better than what I believed about myself. You showed me the kind of Devil I want to be" she giggled and wiped her tears "So Ashley will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I slid the ring on her finger "Lucifer it's beautiful" 

"Ashley, I know our marriage will be hard, especially with me leaving a lot but I want you to know I love you, and I will make this work" 

"I know you will Lucifer, I never had a question in my mind that you would. I love you" She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed me.

"I love you too Ashley" I grabbed her hand "C'mon let me make you some Lunch" she smiled and followed me out of the room. 

"Ok chef Lucifer what's on the menu?" she asked 

"How about Pizza?" I asked her

"Mmm Homemade Pizza sounds wonderful" she giggled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was almost done making the pizza, and looked over at Ashley who was staring at me. I smirked and turned to her

"You know you could help me"

"Oh, no remember the last time you tried to teach me how to cook" she giggled 

"Come here" she sighed and walked over to the counter. "You can finish Kneading the dough" I whispered in her ear, as I stood behind her. I saw her shiver which made me smirk

"Show me what to do" she asked in her cute innocent voice" I wrapped my arms around her placing my hands on top of hers. We moved together, after a minute I moved my hands and started sliding them up and down her arms, and started kissing up and down her neck. I stopped when I felt her push herself against my crotch and I couldn't help the moan from escaping. "This is harder then I thought" she said 

"Always baby" she giggled, then leaned her head back against my chest, then craned her neck up, I quickly got the message and leaned down and kissed her. She broke the kiss and turned around before kissing me again. The kiss quickly became heated, when I suddenly heard "Brother I need your help" Ashley Gasped "It's ok baby"

"What can I help you with Brother?"

"A human shot me, and stole my necklace" I rolled my eyes

"Well, so much for not exposing humanity to our divinity" 

"I know, that's why I need to get it back" He sighed "I tried to get the help of human law enforcement but they were no help... I need your help Luci" this made me smirk

"Oh, do you now"

"Well, you have always been crafty and smart"

"I think you mean, craftier, smarter, and more handsome" I felt Ashley squeeze my arm 

"More importantly you spend more time with humanity. You understand them better than I do"

"Well, most of the time I was naked with this one" 

"Lucifer" she exclaimed hitting my arm

"It's true darling" I saw she was blushing

"Lucie are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright fine, but you have to follow us"

"Us? Lucie, No she cannot come with us"

"Well that's the deal brother, if you want my help she gets to tag along. Since you are most likely going to drag me back to hell when this is all over I want to spend as much time with her as I can"

"Ok, fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

Lucifer has not let go of my hand once since we left the apartment, we decided to walk... well Lucifer did. Although I have a car he insisted that the longer it takes us the longer he gets to stay on earth and I was not going to argue with that. Lucifer led us to some country club, Which I'm not 100% sure how he got us in.

"It's Amazing, does no one work in this town?" he said looking around the place that was packed full of people

"Um, excuse me I work hard. Its only the rich people who don't have to work" Lucifer looked at me

"Darling, I didn't mean to offend you. I know you work hard" I giggled

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, I was just answering your question"

"So I this where Thieves come to spend their spoils" 

"Yeah, something like that" Lucifer responded. I watched as Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled

"What?" I asked him

"Would you listen to that? Isn't it beautiful? I haven't heard that kind of music since... well since the silver city" he said. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Is there no music in hell?" I asked quietly 

"No, well I mean yes but it's used for torture, so it's always out of tune" he sighed "You know why don't you get us a couple of drinks? We'll do some reconnaissance" I watched as Amenadiel walked away, looked at Lucifer waiting for him to start talking to people "What?" he asked trying to figure out why I was looking at him

"Aren't you supposed to be doing some reconnaissance?" I asked in a mocking tone 

"Please, I actually have something else in mind" He pulled me over to the piano "Do you take requests?" he asked the man

"What do you want to hear?"

"Uh, myself" he handed the man $100 and took his place at the piano. He patted the seat indicating he wanted me to sit next to him. Which I gladly did. He started playing and it was so beautiful, I rested my head on his shoulder as he played. Although Lucifer never missed a beat, I jumped when Amenadiel came over and said

"You didn't come here to help me did you? You are just stalling your return to hell"

"I was really hoping to get a few more drinks, and some more time with my girl before you put that one together"

"Lucie this isn't some game. Humanity should not be exposed..." Lucifer interrupted him

"It's just a necklace for crying out loud"

"You promised me you would help" he exclaimed 

"I am, by distracting you from the painful reality that you are never getting it back" He smiled at his brother, and then continued playing. Amenadiel took a deep breath and walked away

"Lucifer"

"Yes, my love"

"You did promise him that you would help"

"I know but like I said... he's never going to find it"

"He might with your help. I mean he is your brother, I know you don't have the best relationship but..."

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Nope" I said with a smirk "I'll keep nagging until you help him"

"Darling you think a little nagging is going to persuade me?" he picked up his glass and took a swig

"Fine, no sex until you helped him"

"Now that's unfair"

"All's fair in love and war" I smirked. I knew even a better way to persuade him. I leaned over and kissed him slow and passionate in everyway I knew drove him crazy, and then slid my hand gently over his hardening dick. He broke the kiss and growled 

"Fine" he grumbled. I stood up, but he stopped me "Wait, what about this?" he asked pointing at his hard on. 

"You go tell Amenadiel you are going to help, then we can go to the bathroom and I'll help you out" We walked over to him, Lucifer purposely pulled me in front of him trying to hide his obvious hard on

"Luci I know this man" Amenadiel said pointing at the news report

"You do?" I asked trying to help a little. Also hoping that if I helped Amenadiel would begin to like me.

"The runner, right before theft"

"You think he had something to do with this?" I asked

"Yes, whoever killed this Aiden Scott, Must also be the same thief" He said, we continued to watch the news and I sighed when they said that the LAPD had no leads "How are we going to find him, if his own kind can't"

"Which is why I recommend drinking" Lucifer said, Lucifer leaned around me and grabbed a glass that was sitting in the counter and stared at the screen for a second

"I know that face, you're realizing something"

"Yes, yes. I think I might know where to find someone who can help us" 

"You can?" I asked 

"Brother, I think I might be able to help you. I am going to need more than a few extra hours here on earth" Amenadiel sighed 

"Name your price"

"Well, I can't actually think of anything right now, so how about a blank check. Cashed at the time of my choosing of course"

"Agreed" he sighed 

"Say it properly" he smirked "say it"

"Deal"

"Yes, deal"

"Lets go, now luci we have no time to lose"

"Wait, I believe Ashley had to use the restroom, didn't you darling?"

"Oh, yes I did"

"Ok, come now darling. I'll show you where they are" he smirked and pulled me in the opposite direction

"Lucifer are you going to tell me what It was you saw in that picture that you decided you would be able to help"

"Boobs" he said with a smile

"I'm sorry what?"

"The woman who was in the photo next to Aideen. I would know them anywhere. Misty Canyon, she's a porn star, I'm a big fan of her films" I suddenly became a little upset "What's the matter darling?" he asked confused

"Do I not satisfy you enough that you feel the need to watch porn?" his smile faded

"Oh darling I didn't mean it like that. She's been a porn star for a while, I watched her films before I met you" he said 

"Oh" I mumbled 

"Hey, baby look at me" I sighed but did "I love you, yes I have watched porn in the past, and yes I did watch a little bit of porn in the beginning of our relationship, before we started having sex. I promise I haven't watched any since we have been together"

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm not enough" He pulled me into his arms

"Darling you are way, more than enough"

"You promise?" I asked 

"Ashley" he said. Then he grabbed my left hand, and kissed where the ring sat on my finger "I Promise you are, and will always be enough" I smiled 

"Ok, I believe you need a little help" I said trying to lift the mood, he smirked as I pulled him into the bathroom. Making sure to lock the door behind us

"Darling you really don't have to"

"I want to" I reached down and undid the buckle of his belt "Now tell me, what does the devil truly desire?" I asked

"Well, darling where do I begin?" he chuckled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later, we walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Amenadiel looked pissed but after the fun we had I really don't care.

"What took you two so long?"

"We had some problems finding the bathroom, it's fine now"

"Ok lets go" he said

"Brother, where we are going we are going to need a car, I think we should borrow one from the parking garage"

"If we do, you promise to bring it back?"

"Yes something like that" he sighed

"Alright Luci" we walked down the row of cars, Lucifer saying no to almost all of them. Then I saw a car that I would love to have

"Lucifer, look at the 1962 corvette" I said running over to it "It's beautiful, it looks brand new"

"Good eye baby" he said

"It seems you need some sort of key..." Lucifer just smirked when the car started

"What can, I say brother I can turn anything on" he said pinching my butt as he walked over to me

"Lucifer since this car only has two seats, I think I'll uber home and you help your brother"

"But darling"

"Also not going to lie I really don't want to go to a porn studio" he sighed

"Alright I'll call you when we leave and you can meet us wherever it is that we have to go next" I smiled 

"Maybe, I do have some paper's to grade" I leaned down and kissed him "Hey, remember no touching" he smirked

"You're no fun"

"No not me" I giggled "Ok, go" I said when I noticed the annoyed look on Amenadiel's face "Please be careful" I said 

"I should be saying that to you" he said, then he leaned up and kissed me again "Love you"

"I love you too" and I waved as they drove off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

I sighed looking at the passenger seat, and not seeing my girl next to me. Amenadiel, and I sat in silence for a few minutes when he finally decided to start a conversation

"So your plaything seems nice" I gripped the steering wheel at in anger at to what he called her, but not in the mood for an argument I pretended as if I hadn't heard him

"Yes, she is amazing. She makes me happy, I never thought I would come to earth and find love"

"Luci, cut the act you don't really love her."

"Why do you think I don't love her"

"You're the devil, you're not capable of love" It upsets me that my own brother doesn't think I'm capable of love

"You're wrong Amenadiel. She's the reason I come to earth brother, the only reason. I love her so much, that every time you have dragged me back to hell, it breaks my heart. I know she cries when I leave, and I think her upset would kill me before anything else"

"Whatever you say Luci"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I've been home for hours now, and even though I been keeping busy by grading papers I keep staring at my phone waiting for him to call. I have been getting increasingly nervous. Something is making me feel off. I feel as if something bad is going to happen. 

I jumped up when I heard the door open and I saw Lucifer and Amenadiel walk through the door. Lucifer was smiling so maybe they got some good news?

"Hey darling" he said

"Hey babe" I walked over and stood in front of him, placing my hands gently on his chest "So what did you find out?" I asked

"Well, after talking to his lover, we found out Aiden was asked to throw his next fight. We got the name of the guy who she thought was involved, so we went and had a little discussion with him, and now Amenadiel is in the next fight."

"Isn't it a little unfair advantage?" I asked

"Well, tomorrow morning I'm taking him to the gym and I'm going to train him to fight like a human"

"Ok, so I ordered Chinese it should be here soon"

"What about our pizza?" he asked

"I don't think either of us feels like finishing making pizza we'll save it" he smiled

"Ok, can I have a kiss?" he asks with a smirk

"I don't know, can you?" he rolled his eyes

"Fine, Ms. Ashley May I have a kiss" I giggled and stood up and kissed him lightly "Wait what kind of kiss was that?"

"Lucifer in case you forgot we have company" he grumbled something under his breath "Be nice, or we won't be sharing a bath later" his eyes lit up

"I promise to be good... well as good as I can be. I am the Devil after all" he smirked 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last night had been a little awkward eating with Amenadiel, he didn't talk at all. Even though I tried to start conversations with him on multiple occasions. 

Lucifer and I had taken a bath, and it had been so nice. That's one of the things I miss the most when he is gone, I know that sounds weird, but it's true.

The guys had spent all day at the gym training, and they got a lot of information regarding the fight, and figured out who had asked Aideen to throw the fight. Lucifer told me he had gone back to hell and retrieved his best torturer and had her ask him questions. Until they got all the information they needed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

We are all standing back stage, waiting for the fight to begin. I'm holding her close to me, and we are watching Amenadiel throw pretend punches. 

"So you think he's ready?" she asked

"As ready as he can be." I replied 

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick" I leaned down and kissed her watching her walk away, admiring her ass in the jeans she wearing

"Thanks Lucifer"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Thanks for your help" I smirked "I admit I was skeptical of your plan, but this might actually work"

"Of course it will work brother. That's why you asked me remember? Someone crafty, smart.."

"And Evil" Amenadiel said with a laugh

"Evil?" I asked frowning

"You know what I mean Luci, you are the devil" I watched as he walked toward the ring. So many things running through my mind. Why did everyone think I was evil? 

"Lucifer?" I turned around, and saw Ashley standing there. I put on my fake smile

"Hey darling"

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Lucifer I know your fake smile... what's wrong?"

"Do, you think I'm Evil?" She immediately pulled me into her arms, and I couldn't help but hug her back, snuggling my face into her neck

"No, you are NOT Evil! You are the Devil, but you are not Evil. You punish Evil. Do you understand me?" I nodded "Lucifer where did this even come from?" I let go of her, and turned glaring at Amenadiel who was waiting to enter the ring "Amenadiel said you were Evil?" I watched as she tried to walk in his direction, but I pulled her back 

"No, darling don't... I'm going to handle this" I shrugged off my suit jacket, and undid my shirt taking it off quickly 

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" she asked

"It's time that Father's Favorite Angel, and The Devil take a few swings at each other" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

I watched as, Lucifer entered the ring, I suddenly became nervous. Lucifer has told me in the past that Angels can hurt each other. The announcer, said that there was a change in fighters and the look on Amenadiel's face when he saw Lucifer standing there, was priceless

When the bell rang Lucifer went right for Amenadiel, showing no mercy. I saw Lucifer say something to him, and whatever he said really pissed Amenadiel off because that's when he started to fight back. I watched as he beat Lucifer constantly. I felt tears in my eyes, watching as my fiancé was getting hurt and there is nothing I could do. 

Eventually the bell rang, and the fight was over. I ran over to where the fighter's exit the ring, and watched as Lucifer stumbled out. He was having trouble walking so I grabbed onto him and helped him walk back stage. I sat him down, and then sat down next to him

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"It doesn't hurt as bad, as it looks I can assure you that."

"Lucifer, I can believe you did that."

"Neither can I" I heard Amenadiel say

"You shut up"

"Excuse me?" he asked 

"You heard me. This is all your fault, the only reason he fought you is because he was hurt when you called him Evil."

"Ashley, darling" Lucifer tried to stop me

"No, Don't interrupt me. I've had about enough of your brother constantly throwing you down."

"Look, everything I have said to him is true"

"That's a fucking lie" I said not holding tears back. "Lucifer, is not Evil. Everyone seems to think that. He's not, all he has ever done... is do the job that no one wanted. He did the job that your father made him do! Your father made him a torturer! Yes, he made a mistake, he didn't deserve to be condemned to hell for it." I wiped my tears "I hate you Amenadiel, I teach children that Hate is never to be used... it's a strong word, but you know what, I HATE YOU." I said raising my voice "I will not stand by and allow someone to shit talk the man that I love" I took a deep breath

"You know, you will be damned for speaking to an angel this way"

"Good, then I will spend eternity with Lucifer" I said "Lucifer lets go get you cleaned up" I helped him up and we walked away leaving a shocked Amenadiel behind. Once we were outside the building, Lucifer stopped me

"Ashley...I... thank you"

"What?" I asked confused

"No, one and I mean no one has ever stood up for me like that before" he pulled me into a hug "Once everything is done, and we have retrieved my brother's necklace I'm going to make slow sweet love to you" I smiled but than realized what he said 

"You're still going to help him?"

"Darling, Amenadiel and I have a deal" I smirked

"You have known this whole time what you are going to ask for" he gave me a wink and we walked to the car

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

An hour later, I met up with Amenadiel. Waiting for the man we suspected of stealing Amenadiel's necklace.

"Look Luci, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you Evil" I stared at him shocked

"Most, Impressive bother....you know swallowing your pride like that. I'm starting to think you've spent too much time on earth, it's starting to soften you"

"Look, I just hope this man shows up soon, the sooner I get my necklace the sooner we can leave." I was about to respond when we saw the owner of the gym walk over to the lockers

"Necklace theft/Killer alert" I said

It didn't take long to grab him, once we got him we flew him to the hotel where Mazikeen was still waiting, she had stayed there since I hadn't had time to take her back to hell yet. 

"This is him?" she asked 

"Yes, Maze" I said, and gave her a look that said leave the room. she nodded. 

After asking him some questions, he said something that really pissed me off

"So let me get this straight... you killed a man, who was almost like a son to you... because he wouldn't play a part in your play?" he just kept staring at me terrified "Now that's just plain Evil... and I would know because I am the King of Evil" I said showing him my Devil Face. When he started screaming, Amenadiel stopped me 

"Lucifer that's enough, we know where my necklace is. Lets take him back to wear he we found him" 

"MAZIKEEN" I called out to her. She walked into the room "Stay here, I'll be back in about an hour to get you"

"Yes, my king" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After retrieving his necklace, Amenadiel wanted to leave immediately, but I told him I needed to make a quick stop at Rico's where we had fought earlier. As soon as we walked in, I poured us both a drink

"Luci, why are we here again? We have been here on earth long enough"

"Yes, you see that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"I'm not leaving" he looked at me confused

"What?"

"I'm saying I've realized that, being here in the city of angels. That I no longer am one" I said chuckling "And if that's true, why am I still trying to seek Father's approval? I decided I no longer want to play a part in his play"

"Luci..."

"He abandoned me brother, so why shouldn't I do the same thing to him?"

"Luci, as moved as I am moved by your sentiment. You are coming back to hell with me now. So if you want to say goodbye to your..."

"Brother, if you call her my play thing one more time, we are going to have a serious problem" I smiled when I heard

"Lucifer?"

"Darling you're finally here" I said with a smile, when she reached us I leaned down and kissed her "So you see brother, I have a life here on earth. I'm not leaving"

"Lucifer, there is no discussion, you are coming back to hell now" Ashley squeezed my hand, and I saw the sadness in her eyes

"You see this is where it gets interesting, we made a deal, didn't we? For a favor to be named later." I said smiling "Later Is now brother. My ask is quite simple... leave me be"

"You know I can't do that"

"Isn't a sin for an Angel to break a vow"

"Luci, father will be furious. You will suffer is wrath" 

"Well, then he knows where to find me" I said smirking

"You're making a huge mistake... wanting to stay on earth with this human" he shook his head and walked away

"Lucifer, that mean's your staying?" she asked hopefully

"Yes, baby and I'm never leaving" I pulled her into my arms and spun her around "Now I know I promised to make love to you as soon as we got his necklace back... there's a couple of things we need to do"

"What?" 

"We have to go get Mazikeen"

"Who?" she asked confused 

"The demon I brought here from hell, to help us get answers from Tio" I sighed "There's one more thing I need to do after that, but then we will go home" she nodded. "So what do you think of this place?" I asked her

"It's nice, I guess"

"I think, it could use a piano.. don't you?"

"What?"

"Well, I bought this place" she looked at me shocked 

"What? You did? What made you decide to do that?" 

"I'm going to turn it into a night club... and the best part is there is a loft upstairs, it can be our new home... I mean as long as it's ok with you" she smiled

"Lucifer, my home is wherever we are happy together. I'm happy if you are, and if living here makes you happy, then I'm more than ok with it" I smiled

"You really are the perfect woman" she giggled 

"I'm far from perfect... I love you that's all"

"Well, in my eyes you are perfect. You could be an angel" she rolled her eyes 

"Sure... you're just saying that because you love me"

"Yes, I do love you. I never lie though, you know I wouldn't say you could be an angel if I didn't mean it"

"C'mon Romeo. Lets get moving" she said 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

We reached the hotel where Lucifer said this Demon Mazikeen was waiting. When we walked in, I saw a woman sitting there, she looked terrifying like she was some kind of torturer or something. 

"My, King" she said "You brought me another human to torture?" she asked smirking

"No Mazikeen, this human is mine she is off limits."

"Who is she?"

"She is to be my bride" she looked shocked, then walked over to me 

"My, Queen" well she addressed Lucifer as king, so I guess me becoming his bride would make me Queen... wow that's a little over whelming

"'You... you don't have to call me that. My name is Ashley, but you can call me Ash... some people do"

"Yes, Mazikeen. since we are on the subject you and I will permanently be staying on Earth... so you cant go around calling me king, you have my permission to call me Lucifer"

"Yes.. My... I mean Lucifer" 

"Now Mazikeen this is one more thing I need from you" I watched as he leaned over and whispered something in her ear, the look she gave him scared me.. I mean a demon from hell looked horrified 

"Lucifer... I can't"

"You can, and will" she sadly nodded "Come now, we are going to the beach"

"What?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we got there we walked far down the beach further than anyone would be especially at this hour, Lucifer turned to me

"Darling, I'm really going to need your strength right now"

"What?" I watched as he kneeled to the ground and let his wings come out, I looked at Mazikeen and saw the tears in her eyes, and it was clear what was about to happen "Lucifer, no you can't this will cause you so much pain"

"It will heal, quickly darling." I took a deep breath, and kneeled next to him. I grabbed both of his hands and squeezed them. I saw tears in his eyes, as Mazikeen started to cut his wings off. He squeezed my hands to the point where it hurt, but at this moment I was not going to say anything. I watched as he looked up at the sky, and smirked

Lucifer had just flipped his father the most ultimate bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's P.O.V

Lucifer, and I have been married 5 amazing years. 2 months after the who Amenadiel fiasco, We worked together, to get Rico's bar transformed into Lucifer's night club which he decided to name LUX. I asked him why he decided to name it that, and he explained to me, that in heaven before his rebellion his name was Samael The Lightbringer. In Latin Lightbringer translates to Lucifer Lux. 

We also moved into the penthouse, above the club which was really nice. It's amazing up there, the view is incrdible. The whole place is just beautiful. I never thought that I would be liveing in a place like that.

"Ashley, Darling?"

"Hmm?" i asked

"What's got you so deep in thought?" he asked, reaching over and holding my hand as we drove back to the club

"Just how happy I am." he picked up my hand and kissed it lightly "Dinner was lovely, thank you"

"You're more than welcome, my love." He said with a bright smile

"Lucifer, must you drive so fast... some of us in this car are not immortal" I said

"Darling, you know better than anyone I'm an amazing driver, i would never let anything happen" 

"Ok, besides that, one of these days you are going to get pulled over"

"Ok, sure" he said, then suddenly we both heard sirons and i started laughing 

"Looks like that day is today" I said with a smirk, he just rolled his eyes. 

"Care for a wager?" he asked me

"Maybe... depends"

"I say, I can get out of this ticket"

"What happens, if you don't?" I asked 

"You can drive the corvette to work everyday next week"

"Ok..."

"But, if I get out of this ticket... I get to chose something new to try in bed" he said with a smirk "Only if you're ok with it of course, I would never do anything that makes you uncomfortable" he added quickly

"Ok, sounds fair"

"No, no dear. We've been over this... say it properly"

"Ok, Deal" I said, we waited patiently for the officer to come over

"Sir, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Well, obviously you felt the need to exercise, your limited powers to punish me for ignoring the speed limit. It's ok. I understand. You see I like to punish people too... or at least I use to" The officer looked at him with disinterest in what he was saying

"License and registration" he said, and I smirked. There was no way he was getting out of this

"Coming right up" Lucifer responded, and I watched as he pulled a huge wad of cash out of his pocket.

"Lucifer..." he held his hand up to me, and continued to count his money. 

"Are you trying you trying to bribe me?" the officer asked

"Yes, of course" lucifer said chuckling, before holding the money out to him. "What is this not enough? You can take more it's only money"

"It's against the law sir"

"You people are funny about your laws" I knew that look, he was going to do his eye mojo thing "You break the law sometimes" it took the man a few seconds before he responded 

"Sometimes, I put my siren on and I drive really fast for no reason at all... just because I can"

"Right? And why wouldn't you? It's fun isn't it, to get away with something" the officer was smiling

"Yeah" then he looked around confused as to why he would, say that out loud

"It's ok officer, people like to tell me things. Those deep, dark, naughty little desires that are on their mind. It must be something about this face" the officer looked between Lucifer, and the wad of cash "You're tempted to keep that aren't you" the officer nodded "Well, what are you waiting for permission? Take it, you deserve it" he handed the money to him

"Thanks" he said with a smile

"Now, if you don't mind officer My wife, and I must be on our way"

"Oh, yeah of course... have a nice night sir"

"You too officer, you too" Lucifer waited for the officer to leave, then put the car in gear and we continued our drive home. He reached over to hold my hand but I snatched it away, maybe its petty but he cheated 

"Something wrong darling?" 

"You, cheated"

"I won fair and square" I rolled my eyes "Maybe next time when you make a bet with me, you will set some specific rules... meaning no eye mojo" he said chuckling

"No, forget it no more deals with you, even without your eye mojo you'll find a way to win anyway" we pulled up to the club, I got out slamming the door and walked quickly into the club. Lucifer was hot on my trail

"Darling where are you going?" he asked, when he noticed I was heading upstairs

"I, have paper's to grade"

"But you said you would" he said with a pouty lip

"Too bad" I said storming in the other direction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

"What's her problem?" Maze asked 

"We made a bet, and I might have used my eye mojo to win... and she considers it cheating so now she's pissed" 

"Ok, Patrick that's enough you can go" I couldn't help the smirk on my face when one of our bartenders stood up and walked away

"You little devil" I said

"What? I dropped something" she sighed "now back to the other conversation we were having.... you did short of cheat"

"What? Maze you're supposed to be on my side" she pursed her lips and said

"Nope, I'm on my best friend's side" I rolled my eyes, and held out a glass. Maze started to pour the drink when time slowed, I groaned "I think you have a visitor"

"I grabbed my glass and walked towards him"

"Amenadiel! How's it hanging big guy?"

"Your return to the underworld has been requested"

"Oh, let me check my calendar the 7th of never through to the 15th of ain't gonna happen... how's that work for you guys?" He kept staring at me "Look remind dad, that I quit Hell cause I was sick and tired of playing a part in his play"

"I'm going to warn you again, about disrespecting our father"

"Yeah, well our father has been disrespecting me since the beginning of time so Pot-Kettle don't you think?"

"You are a mockery of everything divine" I smiled and placed my hand over my heart

"Thank you, but lately I've been doing a fair amount of thinking. Now do you think, I'm the Devil because I'm inherently evil, or because dear old dad decided I was?"

"What exactly do you think happens when the Devil leaves hell? All those demons, all of those to tormented and tor souls tortured where do you think they go?"

"Don't know, don't care. Not my problem brother" he sighed "Consider the position officially open, and you my feathered friend can go to hell" I said jokingly, he swings his wing and pushes it up against my neck and I let out a chuckle

"Yeah, try it. You think father is upset now" he removed it and said 

"You know father will not be merciful for much longer" I rolled my eyes

"Look, brother like I told you the last time I saw you... He obviously knows where to find me"

"You know there are many things he can do, instead of sending you back to hell brother. How's Ashley by the way" I realized I started breathing harder 

"That's a low blow brother" he just chuckled before walking away. Time went back to it's normal speed, and I pushed past people to make it to the elevator. Once I made it to the penthouse, I saw Ashley sitting at my desk grading paper's. I let out a sigh of relief

"Lucifer? What's wrong?" she asked, she got up and started walking toward me I met her halfway and pulled her into my arms "Hey, baby what happened?" she asked

"I just had a visit from Amenadiel" I saw her face change

"He, said something that just... never mind. Just I needed to make sure you were ok" she smiled, standing on her tip toes kissing me lightly 

"I'm fine, still mad at you, but I'm ok" I rolled my eyes

"I am sorry" she giggled

"No, you're not"

"Ok, maybe I'm not but..." I couldn't help but chuckle

"I will be a good sport, you did win so I will allow you to cash in you part of the deal"

"I, thank you for that. I will also be a good sport, and I will allow you to drive the corvette next week anyway" she smiled and hugged me

"Thank you"

"Now, will you please come downstairs?" I asked with a pouty face

"Lucifer, I'm not dressed to go down there" I rolled my eyes 

"Darling, you look fine" I said admiring her tight jeans that hugged her ass in the right places 

"I, don't want to look fine... give me 20 minutes" I sighed "I promise I'll be downstairs in 20 minutes"

"Ok" Once I got back down to the club, I walked outside and I couldn't help but smirk when I heard all the girls squealing at the sight of me. I got around the corner and leaned against the wall, and took out my Pentecostal coin, and started flipping it. I really don't think I will have any use for it, but I like keeping it with me at all times. I looked up when I heard

"Hey, you" I smiled when is saw Delilah 

"Remember me?"

"Your famous aren't you?" she rolled her eyes "Can I have your autograph?" I said jokingly 

"If I can have a drink"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Ashley?" Delilah asked when we sat down "Don't tell me you messed that relationship up" 

"Haha very funny. She's upstairs changing" I leaned over to grab my drink and smiled when I saw Ashley walking down the stairs "Speak of the me" I waved over to her

"Hey, I'm sorry babe I know I took longer than 20 min"

"It's ok dear"

"Don't I get a hello?" Delilah said laughing. Ashley looked over

"Delilah?!?!" She went over and gave her a hug. While Delilah worked here, They became really good friends "It's so good to see you! When did you get here?" she asked

"Just a few minutes ago, I was in town and decided to come and visit some good friends" Ashley walked over and sat down next to me.

"As much as I love the gesture... are you going to tell me why you really came back?" she sighed

"There's something I need to know... did I sell my soul to the devil?" Ashley erupted in giggles

"Delilah, Lucifer is not interested in collecting souls he's retired remember?" 

"I know, it's just with all the good came a lot of bad"

"Ah, I see so the devil made you do it, did he?"

"The alcohol, drugs, and topless selfies?" she sighed " Look all I did was introduce you to a few key people who owed me favors"

"Delilah all the choices you made were your own" Ashley said 

"She's right, the worst one being Jimmy Barnes... I can't you almost married that sweaty little imp"

"You introduced me" she said to me

"I suggested you work with him, not sleep with him"

"I got confused" 

"Then, you left him at the alter"

"That was rude of me"

"Yes it was" then I felt a slap on my arm

"Lucifer don't hurt her feelings, you laughed your ass off when you heard about that"

"Shush, you" 

"See I want what you two have"

"Delilah, you will find that special someone for you. There's someone out there for everyone" Ashley said

"I'm not sure about me, God I'm a mess"

"God has nothing to do with your mess" she sighed "Look Delilah, as my wife said. You didn't sell your soul, but you do owe me a favor" I stared at her

"I'm scared" she said

"You should be, because what I'm about to ask you is going to be quite difficult for you" I paused for a slightly dramatic effect "Pull yourself together... that's all I'm asking" she smiled and hugged me, when she let go she looked over at Ashley

"Now, it's girl time. Move over I need to catch up with my one of my favorite people" she said she literally pushed me out of my seat and sat down next to Ashley

"I'll give you your girl time" I leaned down and kissed Ashley and walked away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

Delilah and I have been hanging out, for over 2 hours talking, drinking, and dancing. We are currently walking to the bar, to get a refill on our drinks. 

"So how is everything going with you and Lucifer?" she asked with a smile

"Everything is perfect, I've never been happier"

"I mean I know when I met you two, you were already married but I mean I just saw the spark. You two are made for each other"

"I like to think so" I smiled, suddenly I felt someone touch my butt, my first thought is it was Lucifer, so I turned around but my eyes went wide when I realized it was some tall man, who thinks he's hot shit

"Hey hot stuff" he said, I held up my left hand

"I'm very much taken" I grabbed Delilah's arm, to pull her away when he pulled me back "Get your hand's off of me" I said 

"I would do what she says, her husband will kick your ass" Delilah said

"No, need for that. I just wanted to dance with you"

"No thanks" he still wouldn't let go of my arm. I looked at him, and then threw my drink in his face, and he let go

"You bitch" he reached for me again, then we heard

"If you touch her again we are going to have a problem" I relaxed when I saw Lucifer walk over. He gently pushed me behind him. The man just laughed 

"This is the man you said was going to kick my ass?" he continued to laugh "Baby c'mon I forgive you, why don't you move on from this guy" before I could say anything, Lucifer punched him so hard he fell backward, and was knocked out cold. He turned around

"Are you both ok?" he asked, but was mainly focused on me

"Yeah, We're fine... I think I'm done for the night" I walked over to Delilah "It was so good seeing you. Don't be a stranger ok?" I hugged her

"Darling I'm going to walk Delilah out, I'll be upstairs in a few minutes"

"Ok." I said with a smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later

I've been waiting two hours, for him to come upstairs. I kept contemplating going downstairs, but this is Lucifer. I'm sure everything is ok, he just got caught up in a conversation with someone. Suddenly the elevator dinged, Lucifer walked in looking very upset, angry, and pissed all wrapped in one

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked walking over to him

"No" he growled. Pouring himself a drink

"Lucifer talk to me, please" he sighed

"Delilah's gone" he said

"Lucifer, I know. You walked her out"

"You don't understand, she's gone like her soul has left earth" I stopped breathing for a second and felt tears in my eyes

"What?" I asked

"She was killed in a drive by, we were both shot" he said opening his suit jacket to show the bullet holes. 

"I just... I just saw her" I said letting the tears out

"Now, she's gone." He walked over to me, pulling me into his arms. "Darling I promise, I will find out who did this and they will be punished" I snuggled deeper into his chest

"We should get some sleep" I mumbled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

I am currently sitting in the back of the detective's car, The whole car ride I can't help but think about how The Detective was immune to my Devilish Charms. We are supposed to be solving my friend's murder, but instead we are picking up her child. When we pulled up to the school, I quickly realized this was the school Ashley worked at. I smiled, and got out of the car. The detective told me to stay here, but when have I ever been one to follow the rules. 

I walked inside disgusted with how many children are here, how could anyone work here? I smiled when I saw her. She is sitting on the bench next to a little girl, who seems to be really upset. I smile a little.

"Ms. Ashley" I said with a smirk. She turned around and smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Hey, baby." she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me lightly "What are you doing here?"

"Well, that annoying detective from last night, I'm helping her solve Delilah's murder... but she had to make a pit stop apparently her child got into a fight."

"My mommy's a detective" the little girl chimed in

"It would seem I know your mother" I replied

"What's your name?" the little girl asked

"Lucifer" I said with a smirk

"Like the devil?" she asked shocked

"Exactly" I heard Ashley let out a giggle

"So, why are you in trouble?"

"That girl over there was bullying me, so I kicked her in the no-no-touch-touch square" I looked over at Ashley for an explanation.... and she started giggling. I looked back at Beatrice and quickly realized what she meant 

"'Oh I see... well played... well played indeed" I started to walk over to the mean girl but Ashley pulled me back

"Oh no... don't even think about it."

"I just want to talk to her, bullying is not ok" I said

"I understand that, but the principal is handling that... as for you I can think of something better you can do with those lips" I smirked, I loved when my girl said things like that

"Yeah?" she grabbed my hand, and pulled me around the corner, Into a classroom, I leaned down and kissed her with so much passion. She kissed back with just as much passion, and I quickly pushed her against the wall, I kissed down her neck and my hands slid down and I squeezed her ass.

"Lucifer" she moaned

"Yeah, baby?" I asked I went down to kiss her again but she stopped me.

"I love you" I smirked and kissed her again

"I love you too baby" I placed my forehead against hers, and just closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of her running her fingers through my hair

"Lucifer" we jumped apart, when I heard the detective. When she saw us she groaned "Really? With my daughter's teacher?" she asked

"No, detective you miss understand... Ashley is my wife"

"Hi, again" she said embarrassed waving at the detective"

"Wait? You were serious about being married?"

"Yes... why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know... just we need to get a move on" I sighed and turned back to Ashley 

"I'll see you tonight my darling" she smiled stood on her tip toes to kiss me lightly 

"Ok, I love you" I smiled kissing her one last time

"I love you too" My hand slowly slid out of hers as I walked away, glancing back once more to see her beautiful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So a teacher?" I looked at the detective confused

"Excuse me?"

"You're married... to a teacher"

"Is there a problem with that detective?" 

"No, no it's just.... she's ok with you sleeping with other people?" my eye's went wide

"I hope I'm incorrect when I say it seems you think I cheat on my wife" she just stared at me "I would never, ever cheat on her. EVER! I love her with all my heart, I don't know where you got that idea"

"I'm sorry I just you have a reputation"

"Of being a flirt yes" I said "I flirt with some of the customers to get them to buy more drinks. Ashley knows that, and has no problem with it" I leaned back in my seat, and stared out the window starting to think about how many people probably believe that I do cheat on Ashley, It really pisses me off. How could anyone think that? The rest of the ride we were silent

"Look Lucifer... I didn't mean to upset you. Honestly I don't even know you so for me to judge on some gossip I have heard, was wrong and I'm sorry" I looked over and smiled

"I appreciate that detective"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So was your child planned or an accident?" I asked the detective

"Planned sort of... why does it matter" she responded

"I was just curious is all detective" I really was trying to make conversation with her, and she kept shooting me down.

"So I guess, you and Ashley won't be having children?" she asked

"No" I said

"She's ok with that?" Chloe asked "I mean I can see how much she enjoys working with kids"

"I might not like children all that much detective, but I can guarantee if we had a child I would love it unconditionally but... we can't and not for the reason's you are assuming. We can't have children because Ashley can't" I said 

"Oh, Lucifer I'm sorry I..."

"Detectives? I'll see you now"

"Oh, Detectives." I said smirking "Has a good ring to it" I listened for a little while, as Chloe kept trying to get the Dr. Martin, to tell us who Delilah was sleeping with. I finally got bored and said "Linda, Darling talk to me" 

"I want to tell you but I can't" I watched as she giggled "You're the Devil" I smirked 

"Correct"

"Ok, Grey Cooper"

"Grey Cooper? The actor" I said, The Detective looked over at me, and said

"How did you convince her to tell us"

"Because for some reason that I have yet to discover, You are the only woman who I can't seem to find out your desires" she rolled her eyes "It's fascinating" I said

"You say it's fascinating but I can see it disturbs you doesn't it?" I looked over at the doctor, in shock.

"Thank, you Doctor" she said, and pulled me out of the office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

It's been a long day, the highlight of my day was when Lucifer showed up at the school. I could tell that Chloe didn't seem to like him all that much, and from what he told me, she's really up tight. 

I pulled into the front of Lux and got out, throwing my keys at Josh the valet. He smiled

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Morningstar" 

"Good Afternoon Josh" I replied. I walked inside, and saw Lucifer and Chloe getting up from where they were sitting at the bar. When Lucifer saw me he smiled, and walked over to me 

"Hey baby" he said, pulling me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, then I snuggled my face into his chest and he swayed us a little. It was a ritual everyday after work I just like being held by him

"How's the case going?" I asked him

"We thought we hit a dead end... but i think the detective here has come up with a new theory" I sighed "We're actually discussing it right now"

"Oh, so you're leaving now?" I asked kind of upset

"Yes, but I promise I will be back soon" I smiled, and stood on my tip toes to kiss him, it was a quick light one, but as I pulled away Lucifer held me tighter

"Nope, I need one more" I giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips again

"Go get em' Devil" 

"Love you" he yelled as he walked out of the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Chloe's hospital bed, she has been out for a couple of hours now. I called Ashley and told her what happened, and she said she would be here in a few minutes but that was an hour ago, so I'm getting worried. I pick up my phone to call her, but just as i am about to, the door swings open and i see Ashley

"Darling, I was getting worried" I said pulling her into my arms

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to stop and get some flowers, and the traffic was terrible... how is she?" she asked me

"The doctor's said she is going to be ok" Just as I said that, Chloe rolled over a tad and groaned "Well, Look who's back" I said

"How long was I out?" She asked, i let out a dramatic sigh

"3 years" her eyes went wide

"What?" i felt a hard slap on the head

"Hey"

"Stop being an ass, lucifer"

"You've only been out for a couple of hours detective" I said

"You really are an ass" she said

"Thank you" I said chuckling 

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked her

"I don't feel as bad as i would have thought"

"Jimmy shot you.... why aren't you more dead"

"You really are having a hard time with the whole immortal thing" I responded 

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Beatrice running into the room

"LUCIFER" She pulled me into a hug

"Yes, hello child" I responded then she looked over and saw Ashley

"Ms. Ashley? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Lucifer's wife"

"Really??" she asked shocked 

"That's so cool" Ashley started laughing 

"Alright Trixie why don't you spend some time with your mom" 

"Yes urchin, here" I picked her up and put her in the bed, causing The Detective to let out a groan

"Oh, sorry.... Anyway got to go... glad you're not dead" I grabbed Ashley's hand and we walked out of the hospital 

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked as we got into the car

"I'm fine darling, I'm already healed"

"I know, but just because you recover fast doesn't mean you don't feel the pain"

"I'm fine Darling" I reached over and grabbed her hand as we drove back home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashley's P.O.V

We pulled up to the club, Lucifer got out of the car smiling and threw the car key's at Josh. He started to walk around the car to open the door for me. Even though I have told him countless times it is not necessary that he open the door for me, he insists.

In a blink Lucifer, has gone from walking in front of the car, to walking over to me from behind the car. I already knew what happened, especially by the look on Lucifer's face.

"Amenadiel?" I asked when i got out

"Yes" he growled 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly darling" I nodded. Lucifer led us to the elevator and we went upstairs, He poured himself a glass of whisky and went and sat on the couch. I sighed, and walked over to him taking the glass from his hand, and sitting on his lap

"Well, Hello" he said, and he started to kiss down my neck

"Lucifer stop.... what's wrong? What did Amenadiel say to you?"

"He's just trying to get me back to hell... darling I'm not scared of going back to hell, I'm scared something will happen to you"

"Baby nothing is going to happen to me... because I know you will be here to protect me" he smiled and leaned up to kiss me lightly

"Yes, darling i will always protect you" We kissed for a few seconds "So, don't laugh when i say i think I'm going to start therapy" I let out a light giggle

"Ok, sorry um why?"

"I don't know when we were talking to the therapist today, she said some things that made me think... I don't know. I think I want to give it a try" I nodded my head

"Ok, if that's what you truly desire" I saw his eyes flash red slightly 

"You know thats not all i truly desire"

"No? What else do you desire"

"You." I smiled, Well Mr. Morningstar follow me to the bed room and you can have me every which way" he smirked and followed behind me


End file.
